Resident Evil: Helheim
by Cl0k1
Summary: Taking place in a different timeline, Sherry Birkin was expected to be transferred to Helheim Hospital. A facility that was supposed to keep biohazards like her contained. But after one accident driving there, she has found herself in true hell. In hopes that this was her opportunity to escape and hide, along with other patients such as Hidalgo.
1. Simmons' Report

According to Radames' report, we're both agreeing that his daughter might hold something deeper. Prior to this incident, we've sent one of the employees to observe Birkin's behaviour and actions towards certain things. Even conducting tests upon her as well.

During this observation, we've clearly found out that G was still inside of her system. Finding out that conducting these tests would result in the same healing process; mutilation, cuts, dismemberment, chemical burns and bone fracture. This process seems to happen in a rapid pace, leaving no evident of scaring. Proving that the vaccine didn't fully remove all the virus from the system.

Whilst interviewing his daughter, she manages to gain a significant amount of intelligence. Radames assumed that she probably didn't got this from her parents but from someone that was far superior than Birkin himself. Retelling the scenes that she remembered about the Racoon City incident in detail, even mentioning about the guns that her current caretakers were using and how they used it to defend themselves.

Thus, our observer decided to place three familiar firearms and see if she could make out their names and mechanisms: Magnum, Revolver and Caliber. Using the current knowledge that she has, Birkin succeeded sorting out the different firearms. Saying their purpose of murder and gaining attention through power. Haven't resulted in a good result due to the guns' filled with bullets and she's attempted to shoot our employee while trying to gain information out of him. Presuming something about her caretakers and their motives.

Despite all this positive detail, our latest observer suggests that Birkin's behaviour is becoming more colder and colder than usual. Looking at her blank eyes, hearing that bitter voice, viewing her body language; this could be the result of us causing all her trauma during those tests. We've been conducting those experiments for the quarter of her life. Yet again, we must commit to these trials to see any further change in her development.

Even through the cameras, she seems to be sorting out these plans while sketching them up in the only source of entertainment. Not only that but that jacket seems to be torn apart by Birkin as well. I'm glad that I told the other assistants to gather those tainted papers in her room. Scanning the piece of artwork, all came to the same conclusion that she would probably would be an opposed threat. If we allow her to have freedom, she'll eventually break free from this cage and would become a biohazard to humanity.

In conclusion, we'll have Birkin be transferred to the furthest facility to keep her contained. Allowing the scientists there to examine her further without any possibility of her escaping and harming anyone. Besides, we'll be there to accompany her along with the scientists. On the other side, if she doesn't corporate than death will be the result. She'll be transferred to Helheim Hospital at 2005/1/3.


	2. (Chapter 1) Death of Black Maria

Nothing was standing in the road aside from the fog and mist that was covering up the tracks. Harsh winds blowing in the direction of the moving vehicle, terminating the only resource of radio and the operators seem to be disconnected. Feeling the bumps on the road, making the vehicle shake occasionally. Now all of this may sound like a hazard, however nothing was much of a biohazard than the passenger at the back.

Handcuffed and imprisoned in the dark concealed van with no windows and sunshine to glaze upon her. Staring at nothing but the reflection from the glistering metal. What she saw was a woman with curly strands of blonde hair, clothes were the basic tainted dress and she had eyes so empty and hollow. Transparent like a lonely spirit. Except Birkin was still breathing.

At least for the drivers, both were protected by the sealed door behind them, made from metal and a round window with bars. Leaving the only area of light to glimmer on the van's carpet. Regardless, they knew that Birkin could be accompanied with a conversation. One of them turned around and decided to check on the daughter of G.

"Oi- "Lifting her head up and turned to one of the men, "You doin' fine, right?".

Unable to recall how many times they've asked that ridiculous question, she gathered her thoughts and replied: "I'm fine." Even thou, using that phrase was one of the best of lies. Besides, who expects a person with their quarter of their entire life spent in a cell and had to be involved in trials against their will to be 'fine'?

Before the driver give another response to the patient, a fellow comrade grabbed his right shoulder and was told to keep his own eyes on the road. Willing to keep their track of the transfer and escort the woman without any form of harm. Or they would tell Simmons and Radames that they might need to put more restrictions on Birkin once they reach to their destination.

Whilst Birkin was left with the reflection to stare at, the comrade decided to talk to his partner. A newbie. To discuss the situation with this biohazard inside the vehicle. "Newbie, you new to this escorting mission?"

"Certainly am," Still focused on the road as he's hearing the man's husky tone, "Haven't gotten a chance to be apart of the military, but this can do just for now." Finishing it off with a smirk, unaware of who he's carrying behind him.

The comrade grunted and stated: "You're certainly naïve. Unaware of the monster that's right behind you- "Catching her attention once again, "That woman that back we're escorting, isn't some cat in a box. No, we're dealing with a dangerous biohazard that could be the potential threat."

Attempting to grasp onto more information, her ears lingered closer to the side to hear their conversation. Careful that the two wouldn't catch her eavesdropping. "How's a cute gal like her a threat?"

"She's a coon from Racoon City, where the viruses broke out and contaminated the sewers- "Hearing the man mumbling her origins, "The worse thing about her is that she's the kid of the bastard who started it."

It turned out that the newbie managed to grasp on what he was clearly talking about and the both rumbled on about the horrible things that went on inside Racoon City. Reminding the woman about the incident that completely put her life into a downward spiral. Hearing those eerie sirens and gunshots. Corpses sprung to life with lifeless eyes. Outbreak of BOWS and many other beings had bloomed in this marvellous incident.

Collecting the wasted guns that were left in the burning streets. In hopes that she could've used them for survival against others but unfortunately attempting to use one in her clumsy hands could've backfired. Resulting her going to the RPD Police Department as she was instructed by her mother.

She loved both of her parents dearly. Despite the neglect that she endured whilst both parents decided to look after the project, all members were in harmony. Until both were terminated. But the worse result that this completely tainted her parents' name and made people have a different approach whenever they decide to talk about the infamous scientists.

"You know, I'm glad that those punks decided to grab their guns at murder William- "Reciting the execution of her father, Birkin had it coming. "Besides, he's one of the greediest bastards in Umbrella- "Her head began to pulse and ache, "Always consumed from his job, never cared about his family or friends- "Biting her own lips to prevent noise coming out, "Heh, I doubt the bastard would even care about his daughter. He's a pathetic man that never deserved to be born."

"He deserved to be born." She uttered without hesitation, "Better yet, you're the bastard here". Catching the man's attention, they weren't going to take none of that.

"Hey, watch it you little sh- "

She interrupted once more, "Shut it for goddamn minute!" he continued to rebuttal against her and Birkin placed herself into another argument once again. "I don't care if you're a momma's boy in your army or whatever, but I know for a fucking fact that they're good people!" Birkin had to explained to him as the man went on with a hissy fit, "They worked and worked their asses off in their lab but that's fine for me. I know I had to learn everything by scratch by myself – "

"Birkin! Just stay dead for a few minutes!"

 ** _"WHAT ABOUT YOU DIE AND I CAN HAVE SOMEONE LISTEN TO ME FOR THE 10 MINUTES OF THIS USELESS RIDE?"_**

This never-ending dispute went on for over 30 minutes, complaining that her father wasn't a bad man as his assigned comrade was trying to shut the kid up. He turned his head around and finally snapped: _**"WHAT ABOUT YOU FUCKS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"**_

 ** _"EYES ON THE ROAD- "_**  
 ** _"DON'T TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT IF I'M PLACED ON THIS JOB!"_**  
 ** _"EYES ON THE ROAD, NEWBIE! WE'RE ABOUT TO- "_**

The tires screeched, and the vehicle started to move out of control. As the driver seemingly noticed a figure that they nearly crashed into. Eventually, it got off the road and tumbled onto the side of a hill. Feeling the rocks colliding with the vehicle, making the impact for the men tragic. Birkin, still breathing had to wait for the falling to stop. She felt the bruising and the cuts coming as the glass and the impact suddenly coming to her. Painfully forming as she helplessly screamed, hearing the fresh bodies snapping their spines and their blood dripping onto the girl's face.

It finally stopped and landed on the solid floor.

 _ **THUD**_

Birkin's vision was left in the state of black.

Unconscious.


End file.
